gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
Throughout all five phases of Gorillaz, there have been many minor characters that only appeared once or twice. This page is a list of all of them. Recurring Characters Bonesy Bonesy was a sort-of mascot for Gorillaz for phase 1 and 2. He was on the Groove Bones Selecta machine in Kong Studios and Plastic Beach. He was also the main character in the game "Bonesy's Apple Bobbing". You can play it here: http://gorillazkongstudios.weebly.com/bobbing-game.html He also appears as the loading screen in the Gorillaz iOS/Android app. There were also T-shirts with Bonesy on them, a belt with Bonesy as the buckle. There is very little information about the belt. His latest appearance is as a graffiti in the music video for Humility. Cafe Cat The cat which the owners of Kong Studios cafe look after as a pet. He wears a set of headphones while listening to the song "Left Hand Suzuki Method". He has blue skin, olive eyes, green shorts, and a pink long tongue. Cafe Owners The Cafe Owners worked at the cafe in Kong Studios from Phase 1 to Phase 2. The family (father and daughter) that ran the cafe were of presumably Japanese decent. It is assumed that the father cooked and the daughter grew up to become the waitress in Phase 2. Cortez the Raven Cortez is Murdoc's raven. They met while Murdoc was in jail down in Mexico. Cortez's cawing can be heard in the track "O Green World". Cortez has jet black feathers with bright red eyes. Murdoc often feeds him eyeballs. He was shown as a statue in in the "DoYaThing" video. In the #freemurdoc chat it is revealed that Murdoc accidentally killed Cortez in an oven when he was (presumably drunk) and tried to cook a roast in the dark. Murdoc said, "Cortez. Best pal I had in the world." Polar Bear and Crocodile In the "Phase Two: Slowboat To Hades" DVD, inside Kong Studios, there are a pair consisting of a gay polar bear and a crocodile that sit in the music room. If you click on the polar bear he will tell you a random story, then his pants will fall down, with the croc saying "That's what I'm talking about!". If you click on the croc he will say a random phrase. The polar bear was shown as a cameo in the MTV Cribs special, as well as on the Slowboat to Hades DVD. The pair return in the Plastic Beach website, floating near the island on pool rafts. You can see them through a pair of binoculars, but you can barely hear them. News Monkeys The News Monkeys appear in Phase 1 and Phase 2 Kong Studios. They can be seen in the background behind Murdoc. They do not appear in any other Gorillaz or Gorillaz endorsed content. There are three monkeys, two wearing blue and red shirts, while the third wears a yellow shirt. The three monkeys sit with their hands holding their heads, looking discontent or upset. One covers its eyes, one covers its ears, and one covers its mouth, similarly to the three wise monkeys: see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Phase 1 Characters Sir Emerick Khong Sir Emerick Khong was the original owner of Khong Mansion which later became Kong Studios. The site was once a cemetery or body dump for those who died during the Plague of 1665 after being used as a meeting point for The Goat Clan, a clan of druids. Emerick erected his mansion upon the body dump years later. Very little other information is known about this character. Cheerleading Gorillas The Cheerleading Gorillas are inflatable, brightly colored gorillas dressed up as cheerleaders. They appear in the "Rock the House" music video, cheering on the Gorillaz. Eel The Eel appears in its self-titled G-Bite "The Eel". 2-D tries to knock the eel out with a mallet for Russel until Murdoc walks in, telling 2-D to stop the banging. When 2-D announces that he can't kill it, Murdoc then grabs ahold of the eel and takes it to the oven where he attempts to 'melt its face.' 2-D is worried that he'll mess up and get burned, and begins to bite his nails. Russel then walks in, asking where his eel is. Murdoc says that it feels 'eel (ill)', and holds up the dead eel. Evil Twins The Evil Twins lurk around the corridors of Kong Studios, normally outside the toilets. They have appeared in the "Rock The House" music video and the "Lil' Dub Chefin'" video. Giant Moose The Giant Moose was shown in the "19-2000" music video. By the look between the moose and the closest lamp post near his front left foot in calculations, the moose's height has to be close to 150 feet in height (three times the height of a Brachiosaurus). Murdoc activates a secret mode of the Geep and fires two missiles at the moose, but he sneezes before the missiles hit him. The force is strong enough to make the missiles come hurtling back to earth on top of the Geep. The last shot is one of the Gorillaz looking worse for wear. Dwight (The Mechanic) The Mechanic from "19-2000" was shown at his petrol station along the highways near by the salvation church. He wears a red shirt with blue overalls, as well as a green hat with the name Dwight written on, leading many to believe his name is Dwight. All of his petrol pumps indicate that there are 3,472 liters of petrol left inside each one. The UFO spots his Petrol station along the way while it was trying to burn up the Gorillaz for making the wrong turn. It blows up the petrol station for a flammable gas explosion to try and destroy the Gorillaz driving by in that distance. The Mechanic perished in the flames. Monkey (19-2000) The monkey is shown in the 19-2000 Music Video. Many believe he is Mike the Monkey, but this can be disproven by the several physical differences between the two. The monkey is shown standing on a wrecked bridge during the verse: There's a monkey in the jungle, Watchin' a vapor trail Caught up in a conflict, Between his brain and his tail. Postman (19-2000) The Postman from "19-2000" appears on the highway bridge while the Gorillaz drive by underneath. He sits on his vehicle bare chested, wearing a visor helmet and a sunflower necklace. Zombie Gorillas The zombie gorillas that appeared in the "Clint Eastwood" music video, and made a cameo appearance in the "Rock the House" music video. When they rise up from the ground, they pursue Murdoc and then engage in a bizarre dance routine that is similar to the choreography of Michael Jackson's music video "Thriller". Later on, Noodle is joyfully skipping along, almost as if she is completely unaware of her surroundings, and then delivers a hard kick to one of the zombie gorillas in the face. The gorillas all then disintegrate as soon the sunshine was exposed to them. Phase 2 Characters Hannibal Niccals Hannibal Niccals is Murdoc's older half-brother. He was mentioned in Murdoc's episode of the book Rise of the Ogre. Not much is known about him. Hannibal got Murdoc into his own music tastes which were dub and punk based. Hannibal hates it when Murdoc plays Heavy Metal music. After Hannibal got Murdoc into his music tastes, he broke Murdoc's nose the second and third time for playing Dio's "We Rock" album on his personal turntable. According to Murdoc, he is currently in prison for "stealing hubcaps or something." Jimmy Manson More info on the Jimmy Manson page. Jimmy Manson, also known as "Wee Jimmy Manson" is a 3 ft. tall hippie musician who once auditioned for the role of guitar player for the Gorillaz at Kong Studios, but was turned down, along with many others by Murdoc after the job was taken by Noodle. Years later, he became the head of the Gorillaz music label Stateside, with a plan to kill off the Gorillaz and cash in on their success. During the production of the "El Mañana" video in 2006, Murdoc approached Jimmy and offered to team up with him to complete his plan. Murdoc was to secretly stash a couple of guns in the windmill tower on the floating island, while Jimmy was to hide inside the tower and wait until the helicopters start firing. Then Manson was to come out from hiding, get the guns, kill Noodle, and parachute off the island. The cameras started rolling on March 7th, 2006. As the helicopters fired on the windmill island, Jimmy discovered that Murdoc had set him up by locking him inside the tower with no guns. While Noodle parachuted off the island safely, the island crashed, burned, and blown up, killing Jimmy Manson in the process. Murdoc was the last to see him alive. Mike the Monkey Mike was Noodle's pet monkey throughout Phase 2. He wears a fez as well as a brown collared shirt and can sometimes be seen holding Noodle's guitar. His current whereabouts after Phase 2 remain unknown. Pig This Pig was shown in images through the Phase 2 series. It was Russel's pet pig that he had throughout Phase 2. He wears a fez and has pink skin, with black eyes. He is shown several times through-out Phase 2, and can be seen through-out Kong Studios several times. He also makes an appearance on the cover of Roadkill: The Mixtape by Russel Hobbs, stretched over the music controls next to Russel. Sebastian Jacob Niccals More info on the Sebastian Jacob Niccals page. Sebastian Jacob Niccals (or Jacob Sebastian Niccals) was born in 1941 and is the father of Murdoc Niccals. In the Gorillaz autobiography, "Rise of the Ogre", he is described as a notorious booze hound, gambler, womanizer, and ne'er-do-well. He was rumored to have fathered many children in the land of Stoke-on-Trent, and always avoided work, no matter what the cost. He first discovered Murdoc as a baby abandoned on his doorstep one night while arriving home from the pub. Over the years, he often forced Murdoc into taking part in talent contests in order to make some fast money. He died in 1998. He has an appearance inside the Winnebago on a picture frame in Gorillaz - MTV Cribs. The plaque under the picture says "Dad - Sebastian Niccals". He was also featured in Murdoc's Winnebago from Phase 1. Tony Chopper Tony Chopper was the school bully from Murdoc's school. Tony referenced Murdoc as a creepy little runt. Tony was mentioned in Murdoc's story in the book/audio-book for "Rise of the Ogre". He was described as "a thick, meaty skin head lump with arms like two racks of kebab meat." He called Murdoc many names such as "odd sock," "gay lord," "runt," "reject" and "great stinking pile of horse dung." One day, Murdoc insulted Tony Chopper, calling him "a useless, bloated backward waste of space who would probably end up getting a job of holding up 'For Sale' signs on the corner of streets only to then get himself fired and replaced by a bucket of soil" and that "a pissed monkey would stand a better chance in life", causing him to punch Murdoc in the nose and giving him the first of the eight fractures in his wonky nose. In the book, he revealed that he was now 42 and works as a shelf stacker in a shop. Phase 3 Characters Manatee The Manatee appears in the "On Melancholy Hill" music video. The Manatee sits on top of the tall plateau while the Boogieman leans over the creature and massages it. Murdoc is shocked by the sight when he sees it, and orders Cyborg Noodle to attack the Boogieman for the animal cruelty he's causing. Cyborg Noodle misses the Boogieman, only shooting holes in his cape. He then grabs the manatee and dives into the ocean with it. He is referenced in the lyrics of On Melancholy Hill, "Up on Melancholy Hill, Sits a manatee". One-Eyed Octopus The One-Eyed Octopus appeared in the music video for "On Melancholy Hill". It appears when Cyborg Noodle awakens and starts coughing it up inside the Stylo submarine. Another one appears as Russel is rescuing Noodle. Two of these octopuses appear on the art for the Evangelist. Rick Black Rick Black (also known as Big Rick) is the owner of Big Rick Black's Record Shack, Plastic Beach's record store. Rick Black is a morbidly obese record store owner from the United Kingdom. During a unknown point after the island's creation, Rick and his radio shack washed up onto the island's shore where it now resides. Due to Rick's immense size, he is unable to leave his store as he is wedged behind the counter. Rick Black is also a loyal Gorillaz fan, and owns every Gorillaz project released on both Digital, CD, and Vinyl. Ship Attendant The "Ship Attendant" appears in the On Melancholy Hill music video. He comes rushing towards Noodle's room at the start of the video and warns her that there are pirates attacking the ship. He was offering to escort her to the lifeboats, but she says nothing and walks over to a briefcase containing a Tommy gun and walks down the hall past the attendant with the gun to kill the pirates. Superfast Jellyfish The Superfast Jellyfish are creatures that swim around Plastic Beach. As shown in the Superfast Jellyfish music video, they can be eaten for breakfast. They also appeared in "On Melancholy Hill" and made cameo appearances in "Stylo" & "Doncamatic". In "On Melancholy Hill", the Gorillaz and their collaborators were travelling back to Plastic Beach, when suddenly they saw a swarm of Superfast Jellyfish up ahead. The jellyfish were sucked into some of the submarines turbines, like De La Soul's (who were featured in the song Superfast Jellyfish). Sweat Collectors The Sweat Collectors from the "DoYaThing" music video appear in the bathroom next to Noodle's room at 212 Wobble Street, London SW21 7QJ. They were in the bathroom in order to collect sweat from the Masked Man. They are blue skinned, wearing yellow, long sleeved shirts with red overalls on top. They wear a red hat with "Sweat Collector" printed on along with red gloves. Phase 4 Characters Mazuu Mazuu is a shape-shifting ancient demon from hell that can take human form. He was accidentally released from a pearl shell by Noodle, who spent years searching for him across Japan. The only way to destroy Mazuu is by separating his head from his body, which is exactly what Noodle does after finally finding him in The Demon's Lounge. The Glorious Leader The Glorious Leader is the leader of Pyongyang's regime. He captured Russel and exhibited him, declaring that he had captured Pulgasari, the North Korean Godzilla. Once Russel had shrunk back to normal size and he realized he was just a man, the Glorious Leader declared he had defeated Pulgasari and released Russel. Kool Klown Klan The Kool Klown Klan are seemingly the Phase 4 villans, they appeared in some art and visualizers as well as in the interludes in Humanz. Due to the undeveloped lore nothing is really known about them. Katsu Katsu is Noodle's pet cat. Katsu is mainly featured on Noodle's Instagram account: https://www.instagram.com/watashiwanoodle/?hl=en Katsu is also featured in the Gorillaz app, where it can be seen in Noodle's room. Popcaan Monsters The Popcaan Monsters are the creatures in the Saturnz Barz music video. They haunt 2-D, Russel and Noodle. Phase 5 El Mierda More info on the El Mierda page. El Mierda is a demon and kingpin of a crime dynasty. Murdoc met him in the Strobelite video shoot after confusing him for a fan and later taking a selfie with him as he reminded Murdoc of his geography teacher. El Mierda later framed for smuggling getting him sent to prison. Big Balls McGuinness More info on the Big Balls McGuinness page. Big Balls McGuinness is a prisoner at HM Woodworm Scrubs. He is considered the toughest prisoner and Murdoc wants to fight him so he can earn respect from the other prisoners, and in turn ask them about El Mierda. Category:Phase 1 Category:Phase 1 Characters Category:Phase 2 Category:Phase 2 Characters Category:Phase 3 Category:Phase 3 Characters Category:Phase 4 Category:Phase 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Gender Characters Category: Antagonists Category: Demon Days Characters Category: Plastic Beach Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Gorillaz Category:Monsters/Creatures Category:Non-Human Characters Category:British Characters Category:American Characters Category:Japanese Characters